piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge
Derrick and Purser Does anybody know who these guys are? They're listed as being part of all the crews of the QAR, but there's no information on then. I'm not denying they exhist, I've seen them in the credits, I'm just interested to know who they are. 19:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :All I know is that they're a part of the crew...but sadly, I can't think of any specifics on who they are or which ones they are. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Derrick is one of the pirates in the longboat with Scrum. He is dragged to the depths of the ocean by some mermaids, and is devoured. Purser is the one with the bandana who yells at the men to "master their courage!". He is killed when he lights a barrel to throw at the mermaids, but the boat overturns, and he is trapped underneath, and blown up. They are both deceased. : 23:27, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Time they joined It seems unlikely that any of the crew involved in the mutiny were on the crew for long. as one claimed to have joined thinking he'd be working for Jacks crew and not be tricked by a woman. also the fact that they were being recruted at the captains daughter when Jack was talking to his dad. and the face that they hadn't seen Blackbeard I'm pretty sure if they had been long term members of the crew they wouldn't had believed Jacks claim that he wasn't on board so easily. And with a guy like Blackbeard he most likely has to restock on crewmen more then most. { 21:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC)} :Indeed. The only crew Blackbeard really care about are the fifty or so zombies in his crew. I do believe that Scrum was in the crew the longest as he was Angelica's right hand man. Mrcharlton 22:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I know, there weren't fifty zombies in the crew, but I do agree. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::There were closer to eighty zombies I guess as the visual guide says that they make up about a third of his crew (my mistake). Mrcharlton 00:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The visual guide states that there are approximately 200 crewmen...and an about 40 percentage of zombies. That would mean that the amount of zombies are correct; 5 zombies: Quartermaster, Gunner, Yeoman, Cook and the zombie played by Derek Mears(currently unnamed). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::???? That does not make any sense. 40 percent of 200 is 80, henceforth eighty zombies and 120 humans. Mrcharlton 00:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, correction on my info(I forgot to place this part)...it came from the pages called "Naval files", which were said to belong to Henry Pelham. This is what it states: The ''Revenge is light on crewmembers, but our observers suspect a 40 percent Zombie complement.'' So, if I'm correct, this may be just a "British group" who didn't observe very well. There may be more zombies than the ones I stated above...but since we don't really see too many(and the fact that we rarely saw Yeoman and Derek Mears' zombie), I think that it's WAY less than 80 zombies. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I believe I saw maybe 1 more zombe with black facial hair that can be seen in one of the pics on here during the mutiany and the mermaid fight but not after..besides that your count seems correct. and it seemed after the mermaid attack there were only 4 left on the shore party. { 01:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC)} Blackbeard probably left most of his zombies aboard the QAR, and when Blackbeard kicked the bucket, they did too (as their undead lives were probably tied to his, like a force bond on Star Wars). That is what made it so easy for Barbossa to claim the QAR. It seemed that Blackbeard himself took about twenty to forty men to search for the fountain. Mrcharlton 13:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :That would explain why there were no Zombies the ship when Barbossa took command. { 15:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC)} ::Mrch, I would say around 20 of Blackbeard's men went to the Fountain. If you count Quartermaster, Gunner, Yeoman and Derek Mears' zombies, and the human crewmen(which counts Jack, Angelica, Philip, and Blackbeard himself); about 15-20 people, if I'm not mistaken. And I agree with that the entire zombie crew dying when Blackbeard died...as Blackbeard's zombie crew died with him in the OST novel(sorry for the spoiler on the book lol). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::According to the OST junior novelization book, there are 125 men in Blackbeard's crew. If 40 percent of the crewmembers are zombies, that means that there are 50 zombies in the crew. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 22:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Aye, that be true. I believe we can take that as canon. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::It might be interesting to note here that in addition to the five "named" zombies, there were at least three more visible during the mutiny scene. As far as I can tell, those 8 zombies appear to be the only ones shown in the film. --''Boot Lover/Riverdale Chauffeur'' ''(Wanna Discuss Something?)'' 03:26, November 21, 2018 (UTC)